The invention relates to a musical circle of fifths clock. In particular, the invention is a clock whose hour intervals are represented by musical scales, wherein each hour is labeled with the scale's corresponding tonic. As each hour is reached, the corresponding musical scale is sounded indicating the time, as well as the musical key.
Music students and musicians often study music theory in order to gain a better understanding of the keys and scales comprising the music. All music is based on a circle of fifths. Each key has a tonic which begins the scale, the tonic being the first note in the scale upon which the harmony is built. The scale is a series of musical notes  arranged in sequential ascending or descending order according to pitch.
The circle begins with “middle C”. The C major scale contains no flat or sharp notes. Each subsequent tonic is a major fifth apart from the preceding tonic. The name given the scale is also the tonic of the scale. Thus, the first major fifth apart from the beginning point is “G”, the second is “D”, the third is “A”, the fourth is “E”, the fifth is “B”, and the sixth is “F sharp”. Each scale subsequent to the beginning point contains one sharp note more than the preceding scale (i.e. “G major” has one sharp, “D” has two sharps, “A” has three sharps, “E” has four sharps, “B” has five sharps, and “F sharp” has six sharps). Likewise, each scale preceding “middle C” contains one more flat note (i.e. “F major” has one flat, “B flat” has two flats, “E flat” has three flats, “A flat” has four flats, “D flat” has five flats). When taken together, this arrangement of scales includes all of the musical keys.
The clock described herein provides a musical schematic of the circle of fifths while also providing the time of day. Thus, the musical circle of fifths clock coordinates music theory and ear training with practical time.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter. 